the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 6
Point of view of Otanve: Otanve could cut John down from the rope trap, but being unconscious John might land on his head and break his neck. Quest 17: Get John out of the rope trap. After unsuccessfully trying to wake John, Otanve leaves the axe and runs to the Village and finds Keruka. "Hi Keruka, the stranger John found me, but stepped into one of Bukela's rope traps. I need to wake him up so he doesn't break his neck when I cut him down." "You must tell me what happened to you." "Yesterday I was just looking at trees when suddenly roots grew around my ankles, and knocked me down. Then more roots grew around my wrists, and then they pulled and stretched me out tight. I couldn't move. Do you know why that happened?" "I believe the Spirits are displeased with you and the other children. You have not been paying them enough respect as of late." Keruka looks at the boy in the orange loincloth. She sees marks on his wrists and ankles, consistent with bark impressions, and notices something else. "Otanve, you must be a centimeter taller than you were two days ago." "That could be, those tree roots had me stretched out pretty tight for a long time. Then John found me, and got the axe and cut me loose. But he stepped into a trap, and he's hanging upside down from one foot. I have to rescue him, but need to wake him up." "There is a recipe that will do as you need. Collect three lemons, three limes, and five garlic. Bring them here and mix them over the fire. Then hold a cup of the mixture in front of John's nose." Quest 18: Make the Wakening Recipe. Otanve gets busy, scurrying through the woods to find the ingredients. He finds the lemons and limes quickly, but has some trouble finding enough garlic. Then he spots a plant on a tuft of grass in the middle of a two-meter wide mud puddle. He can't reach it, so he puts the lemons and limes down and wades in carefully as it is too murky to see the bottom. It is only knee-deep, so it is no problem to pull the garlic up out of the ground. He sees a similar puddle ten meters away with another garlic plant in the middle. Repeating the process, he carefully wades into the knee-deep puddle and gets the second bulb of garlic. Pretty soon he has the third and fourth pieces of garlic. A minute later he is at another mud puddle, a little bigger than the others, say three meters across. But this time there is an unusual bug on the garlic plant. Excited at the sight of the rarity, and assuming this puddle is like the previous four, he steps in to pick the garlic - and promptly sinks down over his head. He bounces up after hitting the bottom, still holding the garlic with the bug on it in one hand. You found a Red Sun-Bug! Otanve paddles to the edge and climbs out with difficulty, not wanting to disturb the garlic or the Sun-Bug. Then he retraces his steps, picks up the other garlic plants and lemons and limes, and takes them back to the fire. While the concoction is cooking he washes himself off in the ocean. Then the recipe is done. Quest 18 complete! You have mastered the Wakening Recipe! You have won the Silver Cooking Trophy for mastering five recipes! A silver trophy with a large cooking pot appears on the screen for a few seconds and then fades away. Otanve then takes the brew to John, and holds it in front of his face. John starts, and shakes his head. "Phew, what is that? And what happened?" "You stepped in one of Bukela's traps and hit your head. This Wakening Recipe woke up you. I'm going to cut you down now. If I cut you down when you were asleep you might have broken your neck. Now can you hold onto my shoulders and swing your feet down?" "I think so." Otanve takes John's arm and drags him a little to where Otanve can reach the end of a rope that is tied to a tree. "Ready!" Otanve cuts the rope, and John falls in a controlled manner. By holding onto Otanve's shoulders he does swing his legs around so he hits the ground with this feet. John does fall backwards, but is not injured. Quest 17 complete! "I'm okay, thank you," says John. "Now I think we're supposed to go back to the Village and make shelters." "Yes," agrees the native islander. They return to the village. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1